End of Honor
End of Honor is the fifth episode in Amazon's new [[Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan|''Tom Clancy's Jack'' Ryan]] series. It premiered on August 31, 2018. Summary After the horrific Paris church attack, Jack and Greer discover a deeper strategy behind Suleiman's actions, forcing Jack to suggest an unusual trap for him. Hanin faces new challenges in her quest for freedom.Amazon Plot France A group of guys dressed in hazmat suits walk into the church that was filled with hazardous gas. They find the bodies of all the attendees at the funeral. 306 are confirmed dead. Suleiman takes responsibility for the attack and tells the public that Paris was only the beginning. Dudayev, Jabir, and Amer gather round and watch a newscast about Ali on the television. Dubayev gets a call from Suleiman. The group head to Chamonix in search of Ali. Langley, Virginia Jack Ryan watches the videos that Suleiman released to the public. Ryan calls him a psychopath but James Greer tells him that that's what Suleiman wants you to believe. Ryan feels guilty because he could've stopped Suleiman by having captured Ali and interrogated him. But because he shot Ali, Ryan wasn't able to get any information out of him. Greer tells Ryan that blaming himself for what's happened is irrational and narcissistic. Ryan sits at his desk reviewing news articles about the Paris attack. He comes to a realization that Ali had set up the attack by murdering the priest three days prior. Ryan tells him that that service was on a weekday and normally the church would be empty then. Ali had researched his target and knew exactly what would happen. Greer and Ryan attend a meeting being led by Nathan Singer. He shows pictures of the three men who caused the attack in Paris: Ansor Dudayev, Jabir Zarif, and Amer Soudani. They go over the way the gas was released into the church. Marcus Trent tells Singer that this in no means threatens the United States so he's going to tell the President to let the French handle it. Greer disagrees because he believes that this isn't a French problem but a world problem. Trent asks how Singer plans on coordinating a team to find Suleiman. Ryan speaks up and suggests that they use the game to communicate with Suleiman. Suleiman doesn't know that Ali is dead yet so they can pretend to be him. Ryan gets the go-ahead for this new mission from Director of Operations Shelby Farnsworth. Layla Navarro tells Ryan about Hanin. He asks her to have her friend find Hanin and get her to talk. Navarro asks where he is and he tells her that he's on a date. Ryan goes back inside and Cathy tells him that she wants to set parameters for them spending time together. She tells him that she doesn't mind the occasional distraction but she's not up for the big messy ones. She just wants to keep it casual and asks if he's okay with that. He says yes. Ryan and a group of people are in a conference room with the video game "End of Honor" project on the screen. Greer tells them that they have people on site in France ready to go in if Suleiman sends anyone for Ali. Ryan sends a message to Suleiman and the two have a chat. Ryan tells him where Ali supposedly is and Suleiman sends the address to Dudayev. While chatting, Ibrahim stops Suleiman and asks him how he can be sure that it's really Ali they're talking to. Ibrahim goes to backtrack the IP address. The CIA is ready for that but Suleiman asks Ryan what color was their building in Belleville just to be sure. Ryan responds Green and it appears that Suleiman believes that they are Ali. Suleiman gives them another test but Ryan answers wrong and Suleiman tells them that he knows that they aren't Ali. Suleiman asks if Ali is dead. Ryan says yes and Suleiman tells Ryan that he's going to find him. Ryan counters not before he finds Hanin. This pisses Suleiman off and he disconnects. This confirms Hanin's story and Ryan is told by Farnsworth to find her. Nizip, Turkey Hanin and her two daughters arrive at the Zeugma Accommodation Facility. Hanin speaks with an official at the facility but gives him a fake last name. She's asked where she intends to go and Hanin tells him Europe. The official tells her that she's going to be returned to Syria since the facility can't take any more refugees, especially after Paris. Hanin is confused because she doesn't know about the attack. As they are given material to settle in, Hanin and her children watch the video that Suleiman released. In it, he pleads for the viewer to come to their senses and go home. Hanin believes that this is a message for her. Hanin watches as more and more refugees come in. She speaks with an American official and tells him that she wants visas for her and her children. That she doesn't want to draw attention because she doesn't want her husband to know where she is. The American official tells her that visas are hard to come by and that political asylum is reserved for special circumstances or for people who can give them useful information. Hanin reveals that her husband is the man responsible for the attack in Paris. He asks where her husband is now and she says that she can't tell him that because it will put her son in danger. He tells her he needs more information if he's going to believe her story but instead she gets up and runs away believing that she shouldn't have come in the first place. Hanin goes to see Mr. Sadik. She tells him that the man next to her tent told her to come see him. She tells him that she wants to go to Europe. He tells her that it's a long journey, dangerous, and will cost her some money. She asks how much and he asks how much does she have. She pulls out a tangle of necklaces but he says that that's only enough for one person. She shows him the bracelets around her wrists. Mr. Sadik goes to help Hanin but Yazid, who somehow survived the bomb, shows up looking for the. Hanin and her daughters get onto the back of a truck. Al Mnajeer, Syria At the compound, Suleiman's men train for the next attack. Ibrahim asks him what his orders are but Suleiman says that nothing has changed. That they must wait for Ali's return. He asks Ibrahim if there is any news about his wife and daughters. Ibrahim tells him that Yazid hadn't checked in yet. Suleiman stops one of the men walking by. He asks the man what his name is and he says Ismail. Ismail is dressed in rags and Suleiman offers him to use the water to wash his clothes and himself. That being poor should never take away your self-respect. Suleiman commands Ibrahim to get Ismail some new clothes. Suleiman thinks back to his interview in France all those years ago. Suleiman watches a newscast on the ancient television that he owns. He learns about his brother Ali being on the run and contacts Dudayev. Samir asks Suleiman if he's going to find his mother and sisters. Suleiman tells him not to worry. Ibrahim comes with one of the American hostages and Suleiman sends Samir to eat lunch. The American introduces himself as Dr. Nadler. Suleiman asks how his people are doing medically and Nadler tells him that they are dehydrated. Suleiman asks what they need and Nadler lists off items that they could use like clean water, medicine, etc. Suleiman tells Nadler to make a list and that he'll make sure they get it. Nadler notices that Suleiman's son is diabetic and offers to run some tests on him. Suleiman thanks him and Nadler also reminds him of their ransom insurance. Nadler asks what he wants with them but Suleiman just deflects and has Nadler sent away. Suleiman cries after having learned the death of his brother. Paris, France - 2001 - 2002 Suleiman is sitting in a reception area waiting to be seen. A man walks in and Suleiman recognizes him as his friend Michel. Michel hands him a handkerchief to clean his shoes. Suleiman is called into the interview. He tries to share his ideas with the three men interviewing him but gets shut down. Suleiman walks down the streets after having finished work. He sneaks up on Ali and scares him. Ali tells him that next time he'll shoot him but Suleiman asks with what. Ali pulls out a gun and Suleiman asks where he got it from. He tells him his friend is Halim. Suleiman asks Ali if he'd ever pick up drawing again but Ali doesn't want to draw pictures for tourists. Ali tells him that Suleiman is going to be the person that gets them out of here. Suleiman reflects on his interview and how when they see him or learn where he lives, he doesn't stand a chance. Ali tells him to think positive but Suleiman laughs. As Ali is trying to cheer up Suleiman, two police offers show up. They're asked to stand up and the police do a body search. Suleiman realizes that they're going to find the gun on Ali so he causes a scene and pushes the police officer. This leads to a fight and Suleiman tells Ali to run. Ali visits Suleiman in prison. Ali asks what they did to him since he looks so different but Suleiman tells him that they did nothing. He tells Ali about how he met a group of people inside and that he finally feels like he belongs somewhere. Suleiman tells him that he wants every Muslim to feel that feeling. He promises Ali that everything will be different once he gets out. Nevada Victor learns that a previous target in their deck was misidentified. This upsets him as he remembers that the man had a son. Ava tries to console him but he's upset that he killed an innocent man. Ava tells him that it isn't his fault, he was just following orders. Ava and Victor go to breakfast. Ava asks if he wants to talk about what happened. Victor tells her that she talked to a CO and they told him to take some leave. Victor says that taking leave isn't going to solve anything. Ava asks what will. Victor tells her how he was supposed to be a pilot not working with drones. He says that he sits in a room and pushes a button and someone dies, but as a pilot he'd be going to war and could potentially die himself. Ava tells him that he's tripping. She says that she needs to know that her wing-man has her back. She tells him to do whatever he has to do to get his mind right. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes